Huntington County, Indiana
Huntington County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. According to Census 2010, the population was 37,124. The county seat and lone city is Huntington. Huntington County comprises the Huntington, IN Micropolitan Statistical Area and is included in the Fort Wayne–Huntington–Auburn Combined Statistical Area Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.69%) is land and (or 1.31%) is water. from the southwest.]] Adjacent counties *Whitley County (north) *Allen County (northeast) *Wells County (east) *Grant County (south) *Wabash County (west) History Huntington County was formed in 1832. It was named for Samuel Huntington, who signed the Declaration of Independence and the Articles of Confederation. He was also President of the Continental Congress under the Articles of Confederation. Notable natives and former residents Public Servants *Sam Cook (1860–1946), Served as a US Congressman *J. Danforth Quayle, Vice-President of the United States, U.S. Senator, U.S. Representative *J. Edward Roush (1920–2004), U.S. Representative, Father of "911 Emergency System" *John R. Kissinger (1877–1946), Congressional Medal of Honor and was featured in the movie, Yellow Jack. Celebrities *Chris Schenkel, (1923-2005) Emmy Award winning sportscaster *Denny Jiosa, Grammy nominated jazz guitarist and composer *Archbishop John F. Noll (1875–1956), founded Our Sunday Visitor, the world's largest Catholic weekly newspaper. Founded Victory Noll and St. Felix Monastery. *Sandy Thomson, Chief Weather Specialist, WANE-TV Fort Wayne Artists *Mick Mars, Played guitar with the four man heavy metal rock group Mötley Crüe. *Eiffel G. Plasterer, in the mid-1900s, toured America with his "Bubbles Concerto" program. He was a pioneer in soap bubble art and invented unique bubble-making techniques and equipment. Athletes *Gary Dilley, Bronze Medal in swimming at the Olympics held in Tokyo, Japan. *George Haines, Coached the women's national swim team in the Olympics. *Glen S. Hummer, legendary YMCA swim coach, coached Olympic team in Tokyo, Japan. *W.L. Seibold, national horseshoe champion. *Mark Seibold, 4-time World Horseshoe Pitching Champion 1966, 1969, 1979, 1986 *Ned Steele, national Ping Pong champion in 1938.http://books.google.com/books?id=9qlWAXyn7HEC&sitesec=buy&source=gbs_navlinks_s *Steve Platt, basketball player and coach at Huntington University. Indiana’s all-time collegiate scoring leader (3,700 points), placing him seventh on the list of all-time collegiate scorers at any level. Platt twice led the nation in scoring in 1973 and 1974. *Lisa Winter, basketball player at Ball State University and Valparaiso University. Indiana's Miss Basketball 1996. *Matt Pike, football player at Purdue University and in the Arena Football League, 1999–Present. Won AF2 Title with Peoria in 2002. *Chris Kramer, professional basketball player with EWE Baskets Oldenburg of the German Basketball Bundesliga, formerly with the Fort Wayne Mad Ants of the NBA Developmental League, the Mets de Guaynabo of the Baloncesto Superior Nacional, and the s.Oliver Baskets, Würzburg of the German Basketball Bundesliga. Kramer played college basketball at Purdue University where he was two-time Big Ten Defensive Player of the Year. Points of interest * Huntington County Historical Museum * Huntington University Arboretum and Botanical Garden * Huntington University * J. Edward Roush Lake * Merillat Centre for the Arts * Sheets Wildlife Museum and Learning Center * Sunken Gardens * The Forks Of The Wabash * The Indiana Room Genealogy Center * Tel-Hy Nature Preserve * Two-EE's Winery * United States Vice Presidential Museum * Victory Noll Center Cities and towns *Andrews *Banquo *Bippus *Goblesville *Huntington *Lancaster *Majenica *Markle *Monument City *Mount Etna *Plum Tree *Roanoke *Warren Townships *Clear Creek *Dallas *Huntington *Jackson *Jefferson *Lancaster *Polk *Rock Creek *Salamonie *Union *Warren *Wayne Unincorporated communities * Banquo * Bippus * Bowerstown * Bracken * Buckeye * Goblesville * Harlansburg * Lancaster * Mahon * Majenica * Makin * Mardenis * Milo * Pleasant Plain * Plum Tree * Roanoke Station * Rock Creek Center * Simpson Education School district *Huntington County Community School Corporation Private schools *Huntington Area Home Educators *Huntington Catholic School Higher education * Huntington University News and Media Newspapers *The Herald-Press daily newspaper *The Huntington County TAB *Warren Weekly *HuntingtonFreePress *Huntingtonian Radio *WBZQ 1300 AM *Huntington North High School WVSH Viking Radio *Huntington University Radio WQHC 105.5-FM The Fuse! Transportation Major highways * Interstate 69 * U.S. Route 24 * U.S. Route 224 * State Road 3 * State Road 5 * State Road 9 * State Road 16 * State Road 105 * State Road 114 * State Road 116 * State Road 124 * State Road 218 Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Huntington have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1982 and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the fiscal branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive and legislative body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Huntington County is part of Indiana's 5th congressional district; Indiana Senate district 17; and Indiana House of Representatives district 50. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 38,075 people, 14,242 households, and 10,282 families residing in the county. The population density was 100 people per square mile (38/km²). There were 15,269 housing units at an average density of 40 per square mile (15/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.15% White, 0.18% Black or African American, 0.41% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.26% from other races, and 0.67% from two or more races. 0.95% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 39.0% were of German, 21.5% American, 8.4% Irish and 8.1% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 14,242 households out of which 34.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.40% were married couples living together, 9.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.80% were non-families. 23.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 26.10% under the age of 18, 9.90% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 21.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,620, and the median income for a family was $49,031. Males had a median income of $34,894 versus $21,693 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,480. About 3.70% of families and 5.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.20% of those under age 18 and 5.70% of those age 65 or over. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Huntington County, Indiana Further reading *''History of Huntington County, Indiana''. Walsworth Publishing Co. (1887). References External links *Huntington County Chamber of Commerce *Official Web site of Huntington, Indiana *Huntington County Community Network *Huntington Herald Press daily newspaper *Huntington County United Economic Development Category:Huntington County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1832 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1832 Category:Fort Wayne metropolitan area